new sister
by mindlessninja
Summary: Hi. This. Is my. First. Tmnt. Fanfiction. So. Anyway. This. Is. About. The turtles. Getting. A. New. Adopted. Little. Sister. But. As. The. Story. Goes. On. They. Find. Things. Out. That. Might. Change. Every thing. I don.'t own tmnt sadly. But I do own my oc please review
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is saphire i am 10 years old and I live on the streets my parents abandond me when i was 5 but they didn't leave me empty handed they left me with 200 dolars which got taken from me by the local gang so yeah I need money and some soap but any way i just had the worst day ever ! so this day starts with me running back back to the bench that i sleep on to find another homeless guy sleeping there. she didn't feel like fighting over it though so she started to walk away to find a box or something to sleep in but when she walked into a near by ally she saw the same gang that attacked her when she was only 5 the PURPLE DRAGONS i gasped maby a little to loudly because the leader hun who was abnormally large came up to me and said " Well well well it's our favorite little orphan " " oh and to what do i owe the plesure " I said as hun picked me up by the back of my now torn shirt A large smirk apeared on his face something tells me he heard the fear in my voice " you of all people should know the penalty for not paying your fee so i'm asking where's our money " he said in a sinister way and he was right the last I didn't pay he and his goons gave me a black eye and a close to brooken arm they healed but him just mentioning that made my arm hurt " i'm flat brook i couldent pay you even if i want to " I said trying to hide the fear in my voice " well thats to bad now you have to pay the penallty DEATH" said hun His words felt like a knife peirceing through my throught but just as i thought I was a goner something atacked hun from the shadows hun threw me up against a brick wall then shouted something i coulden't hear fully then befor every thing went dark I saw a big blurry green figure


	2. Chapter 2 new home

when i woke up i saw four giant turtles " oh my god" i said one of the turtles heard me and came over it had a purple mask on and had a bow staff then it said something i couldn't hear oh i almost forgot to mention that i was pronounced deaf at four years old and i have special hearing aids that got knocked out during the fight any way the turtle repeated its self so i tried to say something in sign language but the turtle didn't under stand so then i pointed to my ears and shook my head the turtle under stood that then i looked at the table and saw my hearing aids i pointed at them the turtle understood and handed me them then he said "um... hi I'm Donatello " i didn't say any thing except this time i was just in shock " can you hear me " he said slowly i nodded " um.. do you have a name?" he asked " yes" i mumbled while looking around trying to find a place to escape " oh so you can talk can you tell me your name " he asked sarcasticaly " it's sapphire" i said practically whispering " so are you hungry" the turtle asked i shook my head but when i did my stomach growled so loud you could hear it in Alaska my face went red the truth is i haven't eaten in a week " looks like your stomach has a different opinion do you like pizza " said Donatello i nodded so he went into the kitchen once i was sure he couldn't hear or see me i ran for the door " hey Donnie" the orange masked turtle said " yeah Mikey " said Donnie " would it be ok if your patient ran away " asked mikey " no why are you asking " replied Donnie " because there she goes " souted mikey as Sapphire ran out of the door BACK TO SAPPHIRE I heard foot steps behind me i knew it was those turtles "oh no i'm so going to get cought " i thought then i noticed a small pitch black corner in the sewer so i ran to it and got as quiet as i possebly could then the foot steps stoped i thought they had left but right when i stepped out of my hiding spot a turtle with a red mask smirked and said " I knew if i made you think i was gone you would come out " i screamed he frowned and picked me up and put me under his arms like luggage "LET ME GO PUT ME DOWN I SAID..." he put a hand over my mouth " you are just a big pain in the shell you know that right " he said tightening his gripp on me i knew i couldn't do any thing about it so i just let him when we got back to the apartment like thing he dropped me on the couch and glared at me he was about to say something when a giant rat came out of a room i almost fainted but the rat saw that coming and said " cn young one have some tea" he handed her the cup " thank you" i said " also i need to ask you a few quiestions WHO ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM ? WHY DID YOU BRING ME DOWN HERE ? AND OH MY GOD " "maby should start from the beginning i am splinter but i was not always like this " said splinter so he went on with the story " and i named the four turtles after rennisance artist i found in a book i fished out of the sewers leonardo "hi" said leo rapheal he nodded " donatello " he waved " and michelangelo" "you can call me mikey " he said " I most certainly hope that we did not cause you any discomfort " said splinter the red masked turtle gave me a glare the rat noticed and returned the glare then said " I'm truly sorry for the behavior of rapheal " " well I really don't care what I did to her now I say we should just get this kid out of here and get her home" said rapheal I put my head down "RAPH"! all of the turtles yelled " oh no its not him it's i'm a um...orphan " i said the room went into an akward silence then leonardo said " so you lived on the streets " " yes my parents abandoned me when I was 5 they left an envolope with a note that simply said goodbye and had 200 dollars in it and why did you use the past tense of lived ? " i said confused " because it would be dishonerable to leave you out there alone " said leonardo " no i really don't want to be a burdan on you all " i said " miss sapphire we must we will we are not taking no for an answer " said splinter i started tearing up " oh my goodness i can't thank you enough but i really think you should know this i'm deaf without these hearing aids so if do not answer your calls that is what it is and i apologize ahead of time and I have asthma its not severe which is why i'm still breathing " i said " so what causis it to attack " asked donatello i could tell he was the doctor of the four " um.. . stress to much excitement alot of dust and wool and if i get to up set in any way sad or mad and to much air freshoner will make my asthma flare " i explained the one in the orange mask looked confused i think his name was mikey or something like that " um... i'm lost is she staying or not " asked mikey " she is staying my son and . miss sapphire we will make sure your medical needs are met " said splinter " AH WHY ARE YOU ALL GOING SOFT SHE COULD BE A SPY FOR THE FOOT " yelled . raph " raph she is not a spy for the foot " said leo " yeah cool off bro " said mikey " i'm going in the dojo " said raph " don't take it personally he is just a hot head " said leo " yeah don't let it get you down" said mikey he poked me in the stomache i burst out laughing i blushed after i did " oh so you are ticklelish this will go to my advantage " said mikey i just made a very bad mistake


	3. Chapter 3 the talk

RAPHS pov ...

Who does this stupid girl think she is coming in here saying her stupid little needs her stupid hearing aids I mean seriously the guys are going soft just because she lives on the streets for all they know she could be a spy for the foot " i said while murdering my punching bag so i walked out of the dojo and saw the girl being tickled to death by my idiot brother Mikey " stopppppp it hurts I'm laughing to hard" she screamed while laughing " Mikey Mikey calm down her asthma might act up " Donnie said but after he did the brat gasped and started breathing really hard " i ... can't ... breath" she said gasping for air between each word i groaned " raph get some coffee that helps" Donnie ordered i did what he said " do you have an inhaler " Donnie asked she nodded and pointed to her bag under the table Donnie ran and grabbed the brats bag and ripped the inhaler out then when came out with the coffee Donnie grabbed it from me and gave it to the girl then he gave her the inhaler then she let out one large gasp and said " I'm so sorry i caused that " " no its ok i should have stopped " said Mikey " no its not ok i know how much i can take i should have said something i am really sorry " said sapphire looking all innocent " i can't take any more " i said as i ran towards the girl she jumped up and tried to run but i caught her before she could run more than a foot so i picked her up over my shoulder and carried her to my room SAPPHIRES POV Only thing that was going thru my mind while Raphael was carrying me was dread " PUT ME DOWN " i said while kicking and screaming which seemed to make him even more mad i'm really not sure why he hates me " LET GO " i screamed as we went into a room i'm guessing it was his so then i screamed "PUT M E DOWN" once again "Oh i'll put you down" he said as he droped me on the floor " OW what was that for " i yelled all he did was glare at me i looked down at the floor i was on he finally spoke after what felt like years but when he did talk i wished he would have hit me " look you may have every one else here fooled but not me so i'm warning you once and only once " he said walking closer so i had to put my back against the wall then he continued on and said " if you do any thing that i even think is a threat to my family i will make you pay SLOWLY . and PAINFULLY got it brat " i nodded i was to scared to say any thing then once i thought i woulden't show fear in my voice i ask " why do you think i'm a threat to your family " He laughed a dark laugh that put so much fear in me i thought i would burst he saw the fear in my eyes he smirked then he grabbed my arm and led me to the door and right when i thought he was going to let me out he said " look what happened in here stays i here in other words don't tell any one about this got it " yes " i said then pretty much threw me out of his room " well that went well" i said sarcasticly to my self ** well thats all for now and please please review should i give up or keep going i need opinions ideas come on if you review the serprize will come sooner so review**


	4. Chapter 4 movie night

Okay** well i got my first review thank you to sweetmint9 and as promised here is the surprise in honer of the new teen titans which I am really scared for i am making a teen titans fanfic and also i am also going to let you know some thing I didn't mention in the discription she has a dark secret she dosen't know about so enjoy ! **

SAPPHIRE'S POV After that little talk I had with Raphael I went to see what the other turtles were doing I saw the one they called donatello working in what looked like a laboratory he looked seriously into his work so I decided not to bother him so I kept looking around and saw the orange masked turtle I think his name was michealangelo watching teen titans so since that was my favorite show I walked over to him " hi mind if i join you " I asked " sure go ahead " he said we sat in a really akward silence then probably just trying to break the silence he said " do you like comic books " " I love comics espesially silver cenrty ones " i said excitedly " you like silver centry " he asked kind of shocked i instantly felt embarrased " yeah kinda dumb right a girl like me loving comics about silver centry " i said blushing a little " No thats not dumb thats awesome finally some body else besides me likes comics and about silver centry " he said excitedly " well in that case I have a mint condition first ever comic of the adventures of silver centry " i said walking iver to my bag Mikey screamed a very girly scream i laughed " how did you get it " he asked " befor my parents abandoned me my mom worked in a comic making buisness so she let .me be the first to. read them and i got to keep the rare ones so ... yeah " I explained " Wow you are awesome " he said " i try" i said . i heard a slight chuckle in the back i figured since the only one other than me and mikey in here was donnie so it must have been him so me and michealangelo had spent a good 3 hours talking about and reading comics we would have spent much longer if leo hadn't come in and said " Are we still having movie night or not " " oh yeah I almost forgot about movie night " said Donatello Then raphael came out of his room which by the way i never want to even see again . "What movie are we watching " said leo " I want something with adventure " said mikey " I want action " said raph " how about a mystery " said leo " It needs a good plot" said donnie " Why don't we let sapphire chose" suggested leo " yeah that works " said donnie raph groaned " um... do you want to watch enough " i said sure said the turtles they were deep in the movie but i fell asleep MEAN WHILE IN SHREDDERS LAIR HUNS POV ... " hun did you retreive the girl" asked master shredder " no master but not to worry i will get her" i said " Why do you think she will be of any use to me " asked shredder " I have seen her fight and she is very inteligent and she is my DAUGHTER ." i replied **well thats it and sorry i haven't updated in a while my math teacher has been killing me oh and i almost forgot to mention this duun dun duuuuuuuuhhhh well yeah thats it review review review give me suggestions thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5 story time

SAPPHIRES POV...

When i woke up the next day i was in a bed and next to me on the floor was the turtle with the orange mask i didn't want to disturb him so i quietly searched around the room for my hearing aids I found them on a box in the corner of the room so i steped over the turtle and walked to get my hearing aids then i just walked out of the room while turning the volume up on my hearing aids i walked into the living room and saw that one with the purple mask on so i walked over to him " hi " i said he jumped " Oh hi i didn't know you came in " he said " um... can i help " i said as i noticed that he was working on some thing that i might know some thing about " um not unless you know some thing about making a missle compactor for the battle shell" he replied " um whats a battle shell " i asked a little confused " oh right we never gave you a tour of the lair so you never had a chance to see the battle shell um.. i'm a little busy right now so um.. i'll go see if leo can give you a tour ok" he said " ok thank you " i said he patted me on my head so i just stood there waiting for them to come back i jumped when i felt a hand on my shoulder " relax its just me " said leonardo " wow i didn't hear you come over " i said " well i'm a ninja " he said " true true thats a good note " i joked " so are you ready for the tour " he asked i nodded he lead me over to a room with weapons and splinter in there " well this is the dojo " said leonardo " leonardo my son what are you doing " asked splinter " i'm just giving Sapphire a grand tour of the lair sensei" answerd leo " as soon as you finish i would like an word with ms. sappire " said splinter " hai sensei " said leo " ok well lets continue " he said then we went out of the dojo and continued the tour " ok well i guess you should go see splinter now " said leo " um.. ok" i said as i was heading towards the dojo as i was walking I bumped into Rapheal " Oh no i'm dead " i thought " hey watch where you are going " he yelled " sorry i didn't mean to bump..." i said but he cut me off " i don't care " he picked me up by the collar of my shirt bringing me close to his face then he said " just stay out of my way " venome was dripping from every word he said i nodded i think he can sense fear because he smirked and said " you know that if you say any thing to the guys i will make you wish you were dead " then he put me down and walked away so then i walked to the dojo and found splinter

" um.. you wanted to see me " i said " yes i did please sit " he said i sat down he walked over to me " Ms. Sapphire I would like know if you would feel comfortable with telling me and my sons how you managed to survived on the streets from such a young age " he said " um.. i would feel okay telling you and your family " i said " thank you Ms. Sapphire " he said " you can call me just sapphire or fire A/N or would it be phire concidering the fact that her name is Sapphire oh well tell me in the reviews please/ ok back to the story so then splinter said " ok sapphire " " um... but before I tell the story may i please um.. get some thing to eat " i asked " yes of course you may " he said " Thank you " i said bowing slightly when i walked out the smell of pan cakes filled the air " oh my god pancakes i must be dreaming " I thought so i walked into the kitchen and saw michealangelo in there cooking PANCAKES ! YAY " hey Sapphire do you want some Pancakes " he asked obviously reading my mind " yes please and thank you " i said with my polite self " how many of laa pancakes does ze lady want " he said faking a french accent i laughed " um can i have three " i asked " three ok " he said while putting three on a plate and putting on the table " Thank you Michealangelo " i said " you can call me Mikey or awesome " he said " how about an amazing cook these are great " i said " really yo..." he started but stopped when he saw a lack of pancakes on my plate i blushed when i saw his jaw drop I started laughing " What you haven't seen any one eat pancakes before" i said " well not that fast " he said i knew this wasn't an insult so i just kept on laughing " Mikey what did you do to get her so excited " leo said while walking into the kitchen " i really don't know " he said " it was the look on his face when i finished the pancakes " i said once i calmed down " what did it look like " leo asked i recreated his face on my own leo laughed " Sapphire would now be an exceptional time to tell your story " said splinter who I didn't realize was standing behind me " um... yes it is " i said " please come with me " he said " yay story time " mikey said i laughed leo and splinter rolled their eyes " guys come on sapphire is getting ready to tell her story " leo yelled then the other 2 turtles came into the living room they sat on the couch while i stood in front of them " So what do you want to know " i asked " well we would like to know about your life how it was " said donnie

"oh okay well my dad walked out on my mom and I when i was two so when i got older I asked about him and my mom just to me he was a crule man who ate to much and had anger issues so life was accually pretty good then one day when i was five i woke up on a park bench with a note i could read already so i picked it up and it said good bye and It had 200 dollars i wasn't dumb so i knew that i needed food and water so i started walking untill i found a store while i was there i walked into a row that had the bottles of water but when i got there i relized some thing very important i couldn't carry anything so i just went up to the front counter and grabbed a Water from inside that little cooler thing and went to find some food that i could carry and that didn't need to be cooked i found some crackers then i Walked up to the counter that I Still couldn't see over then I put up the water and crackers " oh hi sweety where are your parents " the Lady at The counter asked i was scared of Being put into a orphanage so i told her that they had went to the Car she nodded and took the Stuff and Said " that Will Be five Dollars " okay" i Said and handed her five dollars so then shegave me The Bag and i Walked out and tried to find the Park Bench.

But what I Did find Was Hun and The purple dragons some thing seemed Familiar about hun but i couldn't figure It out so I Knew that the purple dragons were bad news so i looked Around to find a Hiding spot and i Found one so I ran to where it was but considering the fact i Was five i tripped and fell then Hun turned around at first he Seemed Shocked but it quikly faded and he walked over to me and picked me up by the collar of my shirt and Said " hey there princess you Shouldn't be Out here all alone you could get hurt " he Pulled out a Knife i was Scared out of My mind " do you have any money " he Asked putting The knife up to my neck " yes" i Said and pulled it Out Of My pocket. Hun took the Money and dropped me " I Explained " oh but how did you live with Nothing But Crackers " asked donnie " Well I was able to get A few small jobs such As bringing peoples shopping bags to There cars and I washed some cars but nobody knew that i Was homeless " I said " why didn't you tell them " asked Leo " well I didn't think any one Would care there were alot of kids on the streets and i asked if i could camp out with them but they all said no they were older some were nice about it others were not so nice and said they didn't need a little brat begging them for food " i Said I Left out that some of Them beat me up . " well you don't have to worry about that here " said donnie " Yeah you can stay here forever " said mikey " YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY" i Said in my high pitched happy voice Raphael groaned and went to his room


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise

SAME DAY AROUND 8:00pm SAPPHIRES POV...

Me and Mikey were sitting on the couch watching spongebob when I started getting bored. " Hey Mikey I'm bored." I said " Wanna take a walk around the sewers?" He asked " Sure." I said So we started heading for the door. " Where are you two going." Leo asked " For a walk." Mikey said Leo nodded and walked into the dojo so me and Mikey walked out of the lair getting into an easy-going conversation on which spongebob character is smarter spongebob or patrick my vote is spongebob. " Mikey Spongebob is waaaaaayy smarter than Patrick." I said " No Patrick is remember the one episode where his head fell off then spongebob got him another and he was like a colage teacher." " That was only one episode." I said " You just don't want to admit that i'm right." He said sticking his tounge Out. " you'we mean." I said in my baby voice crossing my arms." Aww i sowwy." Mikey said mocking me. I couldn't hold in my laugh.

" shh some ones coming." Mikey said getting serious . I stopped laughing and looked at him. He picked me up under my arms and jumped up on a pipe. Then some girl came around the corner. " April." Mikey said jumping down with me still in his arms. I didn't care though. " Hey April." Mikey said " Hey um.. who is the girl you're carrying ." April said " huh oh this is Sapphire." He said still not putting me down. " oh hi i'm April." She said " Nice to meet you to." I said

" Um.. mikey are you going to put me down?" I asked " no i'm fine." He said " okay." I said " So what brings you to the sewers." April asked me " Oh um.. the purple dragons were about to beat me up and then they came and i passed out because Hun threw me and i hit my head on either a wall or a trashcan then when i woke up donnie helped me out and they found out i was homeless and they let me stay." I said laying my head on Mikeys shoulder. " oh Wait you were homeless." April said " mmmmhmmm." I said drifting off to sleep.

MIKEY'S POV...

Sapphire just fell asleep on my shoulder. " Aww mikey that's just cute." April said " Yeah i realize it has only been a day but she is like a little sister" I said Sapphire shifted slightly in her sleep. Me and april started talking about random things. Then when we got to the lair we heard Raph yelling at some one. " Why do you care so much about this kid." "Because she is just a little girl and being with us puts her in danger so we need to do this." Leo yelled back at Raph " uh oh." I said " Um.. should we break them up?" April asked " Um.. you can i want to live." I said " OH my hero." April said " Hey guys ." She said "Wha... oh hey April " Leo said " Uh Mikey why are you carrying Sapphire?" Leo asked " Because when we were walking I heard some one coming and picked her up and hid on a pipe but then i realized it was April and Sapphire fell asleep so i carried her. I said " okay give her here i'll set her on the couch." Leo said

So I gave her to Leo and went over to Raph.. " Hey Raph what were you yelling about?" I asked " You'll see" he said Then leo called sensei " Master splinter Mikey and Sapphire are back." Then Master Splinter came out and Said " Good you made it back safely wake up sapphire we have much to discuss." " yes sensei." I said

SAPPHIRE'S POV...

" Sapphire wake up." Donnie said shaking me " huh." I said " wake up splinter wants to talk with us all of us." He said " Okay " I said sitting up rubbing my eyes. " Sapphire you have been with us for about a day now." Splinter said " Okay where is he going with this." I thought " This morning Leonardo brought some thing important up about you." He said " Okay um.. what was it?" I asked " He said that you staying here with us is A danger to your safety." He said " Oh no they're kicking me out." I thought " So we thought it would be wise to teach you the art of ninjitsu" Leo saidb" Really Thank you Thank you Thank you!" I thought getting excited " Yes we will start your training tomarrow each of my sons will help you with certain aspects of your training. Michealangello will help with fighting out of no where and speed and agillity . Donnatello will help with balance and thinking under pressure and leonardo will help you with senseing your enemies attacks without sight or sound and Rapheal will help with strength." Splinter said " Thank you so much." I said Raph left the room " I'm going top side." He said "why doesn't he like me." I thought


	7. Chapter 7 Big bro Michelangelo

SAME NIGHT SAPPHIRES POV...

After the talk we ate some dinner which was pizza. " So Sapphire what do you like to do for fun besides read comics and stuff?" Leo asked " Well I love reading all reading I Don't care what kind of book it is it can be a dictionary I will read it." I said " I like this kid." Donnie said " I love to prank! It is so fun its kind of a gift." I Said " Uh oh." Leo said " I use them for fun not evil. And last but not least I love singing." I said " Thats cool." Leo said Then Raph came back I looked at my plate with great interest. He sat down and ate. " Oh Sapphire guess what!" Mikey said " What?" I said " The new silver centry show is coming on tonight !" He said excitedly I almost choked on my pizza. " Really? Yaaaaaay!" I said we high fived or threed um... i'll work on that. " What time does it come on?"

" 8:00" he said " Coolness." I said " You dojo now." Raph said pointing at me. " Umm... okay." I said standing then I walked into the dojo. I kept my head down when Raph came in. " Listen Tomorrow your training begins and I'm letting you know now that I'm not going to take it easy on you because you're a girl. " he Said " Okay." I said he nodded and was about to walk out " Wait!" I called " What?" He said " Thanks." I Said " For what" he asked " For training with me even though you don't want to." I said he nodded and left the room.

Then I walked out of the Dojo. Then i finished eating and watched some TV with mikey after a while leo said " Mikey lets go we're going on patrol." " Can I come?" I asked " Sorry Sapphire but No." Leo said " Its to dangerous." Donny said I sighed " Okay i guess." I said " Sorry kid hey when we get back I'll show you the greatest Prank of all time." Mikey said " Okay." I said " Come child Let us get a head start on your training." Master splinter said " Okay."" I said excitedly " Have fun." Leo said so then they left and I followed Master splinter into the dojo. " We will start with balance." Splinter said I nodded He bowed i did the same " Try to stand on one foot." He said so I tried and I could stand like that for about two minutes and then I fell. " We will work on this." Splinter said " Yeah." I said so we worked on my balance for a while and by the time the turtles got back I could stand on these smallish sticks without falling. It's probably nothing to the turtles but its pretty big to me.

" We are done for tonight." Splinter said I bowed and walked out of the dojo. Then I got tackled by Mikey he picked me up and spun me around. " Whoa what was that." I said as he put me down. " We were watching you train with Splinter for a little bit and Mikey got excited. But you did pretty good." Leo said I smiled " Thanks." I said I yawned " Mikey are you still going to show me the greatest prank of all time?" I asked " No, you need to rest Sapphire." Leo said " Okay." I sighed getting even more tired. " You're sharing a room with Mikey for right now we have extra rooms but those have boxes in them so when we move them you'll have your own room." Donnie said " Okay thank you." I said Mikey picked me up.

LEO'S POV...

Mikey picked Sapphire up and carried her up to his room. Either I'm crazy or Mikey is both gentle and serious when it comes to her. Its a nice change he treats her like a little sister some thing tells me that he can't wait until he gets to help her train. Then Mikey came back in the living room. " What?" He said since we were all giving him weird looks. " You were being calm." I said " Yeah she was tired and I wanted her to fall a sleep so I just stayed calm." He said

MIKEY'S POV...

I had Sapphire in my arms and I laid her down. She took out her hearing aids I don't know why I did this but I kissed her fore head and then left the room. The guys were all giving me weird looks " What?" I asked " you were being calm." Leo said in disbelief " Yeah she was tired and I wanted her to fall a sleep so I just stayed calm." I said " Okay." Donnie said and went to work in his lab. A few hours later I heard an ear shattering scream coming from my room. I ran upstairs and saw Sapphire kicking and just thrashing around on my bed.

I ran over to her and shook her trying to wake her up. When she did she looked at me and hugged me and cried into my chest. I grabbed her hearing aids and gave them to her. She put them in still crying. " Are you okay?" I asked she nodded I waited until her cries were quieter and asked " What was the dream about?" " Hun w-was chasing me laughing like a maniac and when he caught me he told me to tell him where you and the others were and I wouldn't tell him then he swung a knife at me and then y-you woke me up." She said I rubbed her back and said " Its okay. I won't let Hun hurt you." She nodded then I laid her down. " um... Mikey can you stay with me like in the bed?" She asked I nodded and got it and pulled her close " Thanks Mikey good night." She said yawning " No problem. Night." I said then I heard light snores. Wow i really did that. Then I looked down at her she is cute when she is a sleep. I need to ask Splinter if we can adopt her she would make an awesome little sister I already love her like one. Big bro Michelangelo. Has a nice ring to it don't ya think?


	8. Chapter 8 Training day

NEXT DAY SAPPHIRE'S POV...

The next morning I woke up to Mikey jumping on the Bed. I laughed and put my hearing aids in. "WAKE UP YOUR TRAINING STARTS TODAY." Mikey yelled " Why are you yelling?" I asked "To wake you up." He said "Hey Mikey do want to hear a secret?" I asked he nodded "Okay here it is I WAS AWAKE!" I yelled into his ear. " Owwwwwwww my ears." He said "Not a nice feeling is it?" I said He laughed "Well lets get food and then get you to sensei. " he said "Okay." I said So we went down stairs and into the kitchen. " Good morning Michelangelo and Sapphire." Master Splinter said "Good morning Sensei." Me and Mikey said in unison. " Did you sleep well?" Splinter asked " Yes thank you. Did you sleep well Sensei?" I asked He looked shocked that I said that. "Um... I'm sorry Sensei but did I say something wrong?" I asked "No my child you did not and yes I did sleep well." He said I smiled

Then Leo walked in." Good morning." I said cheerfully "Mornin." He said Then Donnie walked in. " Why are you so happy? Did you discover a new subatomic partical?" He asked eagerly. " I have no clue what any of those words mean." I said with just as much excitement. He laughed at me. I smiled then Raph came down. I used up all of my bravery and said. "Morning Raphael. " he looked at me and said "Sup." I got a response. Victory! Sorta. So then we ate then Splinter said "My sons it is time for your training Sapphire you will go after them." " Hai Sensei. But um... can I watch please?" I asked "Yes but you must be very quiet." Splinter replied "Thank you." I said and followed them into the Dojo.

So they started out Sparring Mikey vs. Donnie. So they started fighting and I watched from the sidelines amazed by how good they are. Mikey ended up winning with a back flip. Then Leo vs. Raph they were pretty evenly matched but in the end Raph finally managed to pin leo down. Then they worked on some Katas with their weapons. Leo's Katanna is so cool. Same with Donnies Bo staff, Mikeys nunchucks and raphs sai. "Hey Sapphire your up." Leo said "Okay." I said and stood up and walked over to Splinter and bowed he did the same.

Then we started to work on my balance again. So After a few hours Splinter said we were done for the day. So I walked out and was about to find Mikey when Someone pulled the back of my shirt and pulled me back. I looked up and saw Raphael."Where are you going?" He asked "To find Mikey." I said "No you are going coming with me." He said "Huh." I said he pulled me to the dojo. "Go over there." He said " Okay" i said Walking over to where he pointed. There were weights and I saw a punching bag. Then Raph came over. "Listen Splinter said I had to help you with getting stronger. Pick up the ten pound weight." He said I nodded and picked it up. "Okay twenty pound." He said

So I did but it was difficult. "Grab another." He said so I did and all i have to say is my arms hurt.I almost dropped them. But Raph said if I did he'd make me hold them for an hour so I tried my best even though Raph was getting annoyed. Then i heard "Hey Sapphire where are you... Raph what are you doing?" Leo yelled walking in the dojo. "Splinter said ta help her with Strength so thats what I'm doing." Raph said "Are you crazy she can't lift these weights yet she's only ten. " Leo said taking the weights from me. "So. We were doing dis before we were ten." Raph said "Thats because we've been doing it from a young age and she only just started bone head." Leo said

Then he took me out of the room. " You okay?" He asked I nodded "My arms hurt." I said he nodded. "Come on you might want to rest." Leo said I nodded and walked over to the couch. So i sat down. Then mikey plopped down next to me. "Hey little ninja." He said "Hey Mikey." I said Then he turned on the TV invader zim was on. "Come gir let us rain some down upon the filthy heads of our doomed enimes." Mikey said as Zim did "I'm gonna sing the doom song now." I said as gir did we laughed. "Awww so cute." I heard some guy say I turned around and saw some guy. "Casey." Mikey said then April came out from behind him.

"Hey Mikey Sapphire." She said "Hi." I said "Hey Sapphire weren't you wearing that yesterday?" She asked I nodded "Come with me." She said "Where?" I asked "Shopping." She said " I..." she cut me off "Nope you're coming shopping with me You can't stay in the same out fit forever." "Just go it'll make your life so much easier than arguing with April." Don said "um... okay." I said then April pulled me out the lair and to the surface.


End file.
